Merlin Season 6 Episode 10 - Sweet Seduction
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: Just a funny episode about pixie dust in small cakes, about Sir Percival falling in love with a goose and about Arthur and Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

The sun is shining in Camelot. It is already noon and it is hot out there. Merlin still lies in his bed and sleeps tight. "Merlin! Merlin, where are you?" The young sorcerer jumps up and holds his head. He moans. The voice of his master calls him again. "Merlin! I'm waiting!" He looks around. There is nobody else in his room. Where does this voice come from? As his king angrily shouts at him: "Merlin, get out of your bed! Move!", Merlin realises that Arthur uses the crystal to call him in his mind. He sighs. His head is killing him, he hardly can concentrate. His king gets louder. "Merlin, I await you immediatly!" His servant closes his eyes. Carefully he answers: "My Lord, I'm hurrying. Just give me a moment." Silence. Silence in his head. And Merlin falls back down on his bed. For a moment there is nothing but silence.

But Arthur knows him. Some seconds later, he calls his friend again. "Merlin, I'm not calling you again. If you aren't in my room during the next five minutes, I'll send you guards. They'll make you spend the next day in a cell!" The young sorcerer sits up. His king sounds really angry now. He stands up and reels out of his room. His head hurts and his stomach thinks about to empty himself. As he enters Gaius room, his mentor looks at him compassionately. "Merlin do you had to overdo it so? You know, you cannot keep up with the knights." Merlin immerse his face into cold water just to be able to look out of his eyes. It feels, as if somebody is knocking with a hammer at his head. As he looks up, he looks into his king's eyes. "Arthur!" The King of Camelot isn't pleased. "Merlin what is wrong? I was calling you the entire morning! Didn't you hear me? And why did you stay in bed until now?" Without noticing, he gets louder and louder. "Merlin, are you listening? Merlin! Answer!"

Merlin nods and holds his head. "Arthur, please, I beg you. I do everything you want me to, but please calm down. My head hurts with every word you speak." Now Arthur is entirely angry. He shouts at him. "You, you are going into my chambers immediatly and start working!" He turns around and leaves the room. Gaius is wondering, he looks at Merlin. "What is wrong? Did you argue?" Merlin shakes his head. "I wished I knew. Have I forgotten a special day? Gaius?" His mentor thinks about it and shakes his head. "No, not that I know." Merlin sighs and catches an apple before he leaves the room.

As Merlin enters his master's chamber, Arthur is looking out of the window. "Merlin, nice that you are already here." His servant makes a step towards him. "Arthur, what is wrong? What have I done? I know I overslept, but this isn't the reason, why you are that irritated? Is it?" Arthur sighs. He looks disgusted at Merlin and makes a step backwards. "Merlin, you are smelling like a whole tavern! Don't tell me, this is the reason why you overslept?" Merlin looks ashamed to the ground. "If fear, it is. As I finished working yesterday, I have met Sir Percival and Sir Galahad on my way home in the courtyard. I had no chance. They just took me with them. We toasted because Sir Percival returned, and then we toasted to Sir Gwaine and of course we toasted to you..." "And already you have been drunken . Then it is already a wonder that you are on your legs now!"

Arthur looks accusingly. "And you didn't thought that I also would like to have heard Sir Percival's storys about Sir Gwaine?" Now his voice sounds offended. "How much did the knights drink?" Merlin shakes his head. "I don't know. When I went home, they were still celebrating." His king looks again out of the window. "Thanks. Not enough that you are still drunken, now my daily workout takes place with two drunken knights." He sighs. "First Mordred, you go to the tavern without me, and at least this terrible drought. It wasn't raining since weeks." He looks back to Merlin. "Is it a wonder that your carelessness annoys me?" Merlin shakes his head. "I'm sorry." His king nods. "Start working. They are waiting for me at the training ground. You have to dress me. Did you prepared my armour?" Merlin nods. "Of course, My Lord." The young sorcerer walks towards the door. Before he leaves the room to bring on Arthur's armour, he pauses. "Arthur? You know how happy I'm, that you use your crystal to talk with me in my mind. But I fear you are right. We should be more careful. We should use it in future only in emergency." The King of Camelot grins. "You still have a headache!" Merlin looks at him accusingly. And Arthur adds. "Yeah, it's alright. I do as you suggest."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin and his king enter the training ground. Both knights, Sir Percival and Sir Galahad, are waiting for them. They look as bleary-eyed as Merlin. As they look at Arthur, they pull themselves together. They take their swords and walk towards Arthur. He looks from one knight to another and finally to Merlin. He sighs. "You look like you all had a funny night. Let's see if you still think in the same way about it, after our daily workout." He grins and takes his sword. Before he starts he turns towards Merlin. "And you, you are going to muck out my horses!" He turns back to his knights. "And you, you get a special training today!"

After a hard training, both knights are breathless. They are sweating and moaning. Arthur is pleased. Grinning he looks at them. "You did well although you are still drunk. For that I'll take your patrol later. That means, if Merlin is able to ride." Sir Galahad and Sir Percival nod breathlessly. Happily, the king leaves the training ground. Before he enters the courtyard, he turns back to Sir Percival. "Sir Percival, it would be nice if you could give me a short report about Sir Gwaine later." The knight nods and smiles. "I'll visit you in the afternoon for a report." Arthur smiles and leaves the place. Immediatly both knights break down and have to hold each other. Sir Galahad complains. "Never again, I'll visit a tavern with you!" Sir Percival shakes his head. "The last tankard of met must have been undrinkable." Both pull themselves together and leave the training ground.

Merlin is in the stables to muck out Arthur's horses. He is in a bad mood, his head is still hurting. He leans on a broom and closes his eyes for a second. Of course this is the moment Arthur enters. "Merlin!" The young sorcerer nearly jumps out of his skin. "Merlin! We are going on a patrol in an hour. You'll come with me. Make sure you are fit." He looks into his eyes. "And before that I need a bath. If I look at you, you should also have one. Maybe a cold one to get awake!"Merlin can't laugh about that. Arthur turns around and leaves the stable. His servant sighs and finishes his work.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur and Merlin are on patrol. They aren't far away from the castle. Only with effort Merlin stays on his horse. Not even the cold bath helped. Arthur looks at him and shakes his head. "You are sitting on your horse like a wet bag!" He grins as Merlin vomits. Suddenly a scream! Like a lightning is hurts in Merlin's head. At first he doesn't realise what happens. He holds his head. In contrast, Arthur looks around to look out for somebody. Then another scream! A woman is calling for help! Now also Merlin reacts. Both are hurrying.

In front of them a woman appears who is surrounded by three men. Arthur jumps off his horse and takes his sword. The three men turn towards Arthur. With raised swords they attack him. The king wields his sword and kills the first bandit with one blow. The other two men stop and run away. Merlin stands behind his king, his hands raised. Ready to intervene, he observes the scene. Arthur breathes deeply and puts his sword down. The woman faints and the bandits are gone. Arthur and his servant bend over the woman. Merlin feels her pulse. "Merlin, how is she? Is she alright?" Merlin nods. "She has no wounds. She is just exhausted, she should be alright in some minutes." Arthur smiles. "Thank you Merlin, look after her."

As the woman awakes, she looks into Merlin's eyes. Merlin smiles at her. "How are you? You have been attacked by bandits. Arthur saved you." The woman smiles. "I thank you and your king. Thank you I'm alright." She sits up and looks to Arthur. "My Lord, how can I thank you?" The king smiles. "You don't need to thank me. It is my duty to protect my people. I'm glad you are alright and we have been here to save you." All together they stand up. The woman turns towards her wagon. She takes a small bag out of it. "I want to give you this. It is a little thank you. It will please you. It gives your love wings." Merlin and Arthur look sceptically. As Arthur takes it, he asks. "What is it?" The woman smiles. "I'm a baker. I make sweet and special cakes. And inside this littl bag is a special flour." Arthur looks inside. "It looks like ordinary one. Why do you think it is special?" The woman jumps on her wagon. She smiles. "Who knows, maybe it is mixed with pixie dust?" She takes her reins and leaves. Merlin and Arthur are watching her wondering.

Merlin and Arthur are riding into the courtyard. Both jump off their horses. "Merlin, you look after our horses." He takes the little bag with the flour and starts walking into the castle. Merlin holds him. "Arthur, what are you going to do with that flour?" Arthur sighs. "Merlin, this woman was a baker and she just wanted to say thank you with what she was able to give. This is ordinary flour. Nothing more. She just told us a story to let it sound more important." Merlin shakes his head. "And what if she was right? Do you really want to take that risk? You should know it better meanwhile!" Arthur sighs again. "Merlin, this is ordinary flour. Why do you always see a problem where is none?" He takes the little bag and walks upstairs. Doubting Merlin stays and watches his king. If only his head wouldn't still hurt that much, he would be able to think about all that more. Why did he drink that much yesterday?


	4. Chapter 4

In the castle, Arthur hands the flour to the next servant he meets. "Bring that into the kitchen and hand it the cook. Tell her that I await some fine cakes." The servant bows and takes the bag. Arthur walks on upstairs towards his chamber.

Later in the afternoon he sits behind his desk and Sir Percival enters his chamber. Arthur looks up happily. He stands up and offers him a seat at the big table. Next to him he also sits down. "Sir Percival, nice to see you that relaxed." He smiles. The big knight nods. "I'm sorry because of yesterday evening. Is just happened. It wasn't planned." Arthur nods. "Alright." But he still sounds a little offended. "Now tell me, how is he, our son of a king? How is Gwaine?" Sir Percival sits comfortably. "I hope you have a little time. This could be a longer report." Arthur nods again. "I have. And I want to hear it all." Sir Percival starts talking.

"My Lord, you can't imagine what happens in Annis kingdom at this time. Everything is ongoing. Gwaine did a hard work. He turned everything upside down. I hardly recognised him. I mean, yes he is still our Gwaine, but at the same time he isn't. You should hear him talking!" The big knight smiles instinctive. "He tries everything to impress all the important Lords and Ladys of the kingdom. This isn't working all the time. You know, sometimes he is just to straight.. Not all of them like that. He caused some trouble. But he makes it. On the contrary Annis is relaxed. You see that she handled a lot of duties to Gwaine. Only Gwaine isn't pleased with all that responsibilities. He leads the army of the kingdom. He never had a problem leading a patrol but leading a whole army is different.. "

He pauses before he adds. "Rarely you'll find him in the tavern. He starts working early in the morning and finishes late at night. Always he has to welcome some important people, to inspect his army, coordinate the fight against the saxons and if he has some time left he fights some stupid laws.. Doesn't sounds like Gwaine, does it? I think he never thought that he it would be so much work. I think he thought that it would be easier." Sir Percival smiles. "So there was an official banquet while I stayed there. And Gwaine and my, we drunk a bit more.. you know, we had to celebrate our reunion.. it exhausted him more as it had exhausted him in Camelot." He grins. "We drunk a lot of met and wine and we didn't get out of bed in the morning as we should. Gwaine slept still dressed with the cothes he weared during the banquet in his bed. I had the room next to him. And I just made it to undress my clothes and boots. But Gwaine, he was so done, not even his servant was able to get him out of his bed. You have heard right. Our Gwaine has a manservant now."

The knight grins. "Poor servant. He had no chance to get him out of his bed. Annis awaited him in one hour. Meanwhile I got up. My head was killing we and was thirsty, unbelievable thirsty. So I stood up and reeled towards the jar on my table. Unfortunately, it was empty. So I took my shirt and went over to Gwaine. Gwaine still slept in his bed. He hided his head under his pillow. And his servant stood helpless next to his bed." Sir Percival grins again. "I saw the jar on his table and filled my cup and drunk. You should have seen his servant's face. First I enter his master's chamber without to knock and then I served myself. I think he really stopped believing in this moment." Sir Percival laughs loudly. "And you should have seen his servant's face when I went on! I refilled my cup and sat down on Gwaine's bed. By the way his servant nearly fainted in this moment. So I took his pillow off Gwaine's head and poured the water from my cup over his head. Gwaine jumped up immediatly! I haven't seen him that angrily before. And His servant - I thought he died in this moment." Sir Percival can't stop laughing now. With tears in his eyes he adds. "And then as Gwain has noticed that this was me, he started laughing and we hugged each other. It was great! It was great after we haven't seen us for such a long time, that we are still that close." He looks into Arthur's eyes. "You have to visit him. I'm sure he would be very pleased." Arthur smiles. He listened to the knight's story smiling. "Thank you Sir Percival. Good to know that Sir Gwaine is alright."

It knocks and a servant enters. He carries a plate with three little cakes on it. The king nods. "Put the plate over there." The servant puts the plate on the table and leaves the room. Sir Percival stands up. "I'll go back to work now." Arthur also stands up. "Thank you again. But maybe next time you think on me in time?" The knight nods. "Of course." The sweet cakes smell seductive. Sir Percivals stomach growls. He hasn't eaten the whole day. In fact he wasn't able to, because his stomach was rebelling the whole morning after the last night. But this cakes are smelling too tempting. Arthur grins. "Do you want one? You can have a cake. I only need two of them." This is what Sir Percival was waiting for. He takes one. And with a sweet cake in his hand he leaves his king's chamber happily.


	5. Chapter 5

The courtyard is a hive of activity. One trader stands there and unloads lots of boxes and bags with food for the royal court. There are also a lot of cages with living animals like rabbits, ducks and the trader unloads one of the cages with geese inside, he stumbles and the cage falls down. The cage door opens and the three geese inside are flying scared through the courtyard. The overburdened trader, some servants and two guards are running trying to catch them.

This is the moment when Sir Percival enters the courtyard. He leaves the castle and stands on the top of the stairs. He still holds that cake in his hand. With one view he realises what happened in the courtyard. Pleasurable he bites into the cake and eats up with two bites. Then he turns towards the first goose which flys upstairs towards him. He catches her and looks at her. Something happens! He never noticed before the beauty of a goose! She seems to brighten! Her eyes are so sad and frightened and her feathers are so soft and smooth. The knight has no choice, he has to hug the goose. He loves that beautiful creature, that beautiful goose. He is deeply in love!

Now the trader reaches him. "Thank you Sir Percival for your help." He raises his hands to take the goose but Sir Percival holds her and makes a step backwards. "What happens with her?" The trader is wondering. "She gets back into her cage and finally she becomes a meal for the king." The knight is horrified! "As roast on a plate for the king? As a meal for the king? You are going to cook Amanda? You won't kill her!" Now the trader is even more wondering. He looks around. "Amanda? Who is Amanda? And why should I kill her?" Sir Percival makes a step towards the trader, he holds the goose im his arms. He looks down to the bird he holds. "This is Amanda. And Amanda is going with me now." He looks up to the speechless trader. "Just the idea to kill her, to make her a meal for the king is disgusting. She is such a beautiful creature, so soft, so charmingly, so wonderful." The knight looks back to his goose. "And Amanda and me, we are leaving now." The trader is paralyzed. He just stands there without movement and his mouth wide open. Sir Percival enters with Amanda in his arms the castle. Loving he talks with her. "Amanda my beauty. You are safe now. He won't harm you anymore. I want allow anybody to harm you."

In the castle the knight walks happily down the corridor. He still talks with Amanda in his arms, as he passes Merlin in the middle. "Sir Percival, how are you? And how is Arthur? Did he calmed down already?" But the knight doesn't answer. He is completely focused on his goose in his arms. He strokes her head and whispers. "Amanda, my beauty.." Without noticing the young sorcerer he leaves the corridor. Merlin stands there stunned and watches him wondering.


	6. Chapter 6

As Merlin enters his master's chambers he is still stunned. Immediatly he babbles. "Arthur? Arthur, did you see Sir Percival? He walks around holding a goose in his arms and whispers loving words." The king stands with hsr back to him. As Arthur turns around, his eyes are shining. Immediately Merlin retreats backwards. Arthur smiles happily. "He is in love. That is normal. A normal thing what happens every day a hundret times. Is it a wonder? Spring is calling! Love is in the air! I can already smell it. And even the birds are twittering the word love!" He sighs happily. Merlin is insecure. What happens here? He looks around. Nothing unusual, he are lying some clothes, there stands a plate with one cake, everything as usual. Nothing unusual.

Carefully he makes a step towards his friend. "You don't think it is strange that Sir Percival is in love with a goose?" Arthur shakes his head. "Merlin, you can't decide who you love. Sometimes it catches you like a lightning and you have no choice. You can't fight it. Even if all people tell you that is it not natural." He walks towards Merlin. "Merlin, real love is such a big thing. Sometime you just know that you are destined for each other. And if Sir Percival loves a goose, he loves a goose. As long he is happy with it." Merlin looks at his king sceptically. What is wrong with him. Arthur stands now in front of Merlin and looks deeply into his eyes.

Merlin feels his breath in his face. Arthur smiles smugly. Instinctive Merlin tries to make a step backwards, but his king has catched his arms and holds him. "Merlin, sometimes you can't fight against your feelings. I can't fight my feelings." And with this words he pressed his lips on Merlin's. Merlin opens his eyes widely and pushes Arthur away from him. "Arthur? What are you doing?" The king, who still holds Merlin's arms pulls him back on his breast. "Merlin, I can't fight my feelings for you only one more second. I love you." Merlin shakes his head. "No, you don't. You love Gwen!" Arthur smiles happily. His eyes are full of love. "Gwen, who is Gwen?" Merlin is stunned. "Gwen is your wife and my queen! And I know how much you love her!" Arthur shakes his head. "Merlin, of course do I know who Gwen is, but that doesn't really matter. She may be my wife, but I only love you."

And again the king kisses his friend. The young sorcerer tries to break free. "Merlin, don't fight your feelings. I know that you love me the same way as I love you. Let it happen!" Full of love he looks at Merlin. With his second hand he takes Merlin's head and kisses Merlin again. Merlin doesn't know what to do. His king is physically superior to him. He holds him close. Suddenly his eyes change colour and Arthur flys three meters through the air and lands fainted on the ground. Merlin goes down on his knees next to him. Arthur isn't hurt. "My Lord, I'm sorry. But you left me no choice. I hate it to use my magic against you, but you aren't youself." Worried he looks down to his king.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly Gwen enters the chamber. Horrified she finds her husband lying on the floor and his servant down on his knees next to him. "Arthur!" She walks over to them and also goes down on her knees. She looks at Merlin. "Merlin, what is it?" For a moment Merlin is torn. What should he tell her? That his king fall in love with him? "Merlin?" Gwen catches him in thoughts. He sighs. "That was me. I knocked him out. He is alright, he only sleeps." He pulls Arthur up and lays him on his bed. Gwen sits down next to Arthur. "I'm sure you had some reasons for that? Didn't you? I know you never could harm him. What happened?" Merlin is still doubtful. "I'm not entirely sure about what happened. But he is enchanted. He behaves strange." Gwen looks strictly at him. "In what way?" Merlin sighs. "And he isn't the only one. It seems it happened the same way with Sir Percival."

Gwen gets impatient. "Merlin, tell me!" Merlin looks down on the ground. "He said that he loves me." Gwen is speechless then she starts laughing loudly. "Merlin, of course he loves you. Like you love him. You are close friends. That is normal." Merlin shakes his head. "He.. he tried to kiss me." Immediately Gwen's laughing dies. "He did what?" Merlin looks at her. "Please, don't get this wrong. I know that he only loves you. Something or somebody enchanted him." Gwen stands up. She walks around in the room. "Merlin, what.. what are we going to do now? And what is with Sir Percival?" Merlin can't stop a smile thinking about the knight. "Sir Percival is falling in love with.. a goose. I have seen him walking around in the castle holding it in his arms and talk with it. And his eyes have been full of love." Gwen can't smile. "And now?" Merlin sighs. "Now we have to find out what causes the enchantment and break the spell."

Gwen sits down behind Arthur's desk. "Do you have any idea what this could have caused?" Merlin shakes his head. "No, I didn't felt magic or a sorcerer in Camelot. And it catched only Arthur and Sir Percival. Seem it is a love spell, which doesn't decide who you fall in love with. You just open you eyes, look at somebody or ..something..and it happens." He grins. Gwen looks at him wondering. "It just happens?" Merlin makes a step towards her. "Yes, this enchantment wasn't leaded. What should it bring when a knight falls in love with a goose and a king falls in love with his servant? So what was it really target? Is there a target? This is stupid. Maybe it is just for fun.. only to let your love grow wings.." He pauses. Gwen looks at him strictly. "Merlin? Merlin What is it?"

Merlin holds his head. Why the hell didn't he stopped his king this morning? Why wasn't he concentrated of what Arthur did. The flour of the baker! Carefully he looks up to Gwen. "I know what happened. Arthur and me, we have been on a patrol in the morning. And we saved a woman. Or better Arthur saved a woman, what isn't something new. You know Arthur, he is.." "Merlin! Concentrate on the important things!" "Oh, I'm sorry. The woman was a baker and gave Arthur a little bag with flour as reward. She told us it would be special. Something like it would please him and let his love grow wings. And she added that it could be mixed with pixie dust. But you know Arthur. He didn't belived it anyway. And I wasn't myself in the morning, I wasn't able to stop him.. I'm sorry."

Gwen shakes his head. "At least we know what happened." Merlin looks over to Arthur. "I'll ask Gaius what we can do. I'm sure he finds a way to break that spell. And Maybe.." Gwen stands up. "Maybe what?" Merlin grins at her shyly. "Maybe it is enough when you kiss him. It was enough to break another love spell, if you remember." Gwen sighs. "Of course I do. I'll try. Go, see what you and Gaius find out. I look after Arthur and I try to find out where else this flour is in." Merlin nods and leaves the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaius and Merlin are sitting at their table and are reading books. Merlin sighs and closes the one he was reading. "Nothing. Gaius? Gaius what about you?" Gaius looks over his book to Merlin. "I just found an interesting page. Give me some minutes." Merlin jumps up. "But we don't have time. Arthur could wake up in that moment. And than? What am I going to do then?" Gaius frowns. "Merlin, do I need to remember you, who has to look after our king? Who has to protect our king? Who should make sure that this could't happen? If you had paid more attention to Arthur and this flour as to your hangover, we wouldn't sit here looking for a cure. So please no hectic!" Merlin is offended. Just as he starts an answer, Gwen enters the chamber.

Both men look up. Merlin walks towards her. "How ist he? Is he awakened?" Gwen nods. "I have tried to cure him with a kiss. It wasn't working. He doesn't want to see me anymore." Merlin makes some stepes backwards. "I'm sorry." Gwen sighs sadly. "I managed to lock him into his room, but I fear it won't top him for long. He is the king. I'm sure he finds somebody who opens the door." She looks at Gaius. "Gaius, have you found something?" The old pysician closes the book and looks up to Merlin and Gwen. He is worried. "I know what happened. If it was pixie dust and it looks like, we have a small problem." He stands up. "We can't break the spell. But the good news are, the spell only works for some hours." Merlin walks towards him. "How do you mean that?" Gaius takes off his glases. "This spell is a limited. It makes you to fall in love with the next one you look at. And Arthur looked at you, that is why he loves you."

Merlin shakes his head. Despaired he looks at Gaius and then to Gwen. "What am I going to do now?" Gaius smiles. "Nothing. Tomorrow morning the affect is gone. We just need to wait and keep him off public." Gwen walks towards Gaius. "Are you sure?" Gaius nods. "Pixie dust is short living. It boosts you for a short time but it also leaves you the same way. Tomorrow morning he should be back." Merlin and Gwen are breathing deeply. Gaius smiles. "But you forget something. It won't be that easy. How do we make sure that Arthur stays in his room voluntarily?"


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur sits on his bed and waits. Gwen is gone to send Merlin to him. Why does that takes so long? What could have stopped Merlin to come to him? He stands up and walks through the room. A happy smile appears on his face as the thinks about his servant. Like a lovefool he dances around and stops in front of his cupboard. Which shirt should he wear? He looks down on him. He likes the red one he is wearing at the moment. But does Merlin like it? He opens the cupboard and takes a white one. Maybe he should wear this? Or what if Merlin prefers him in his armour? Indecisive he stands in front of all his clothes. Suddenly he smiles again. Merlin! Why doesn't he choose in which he wants to see the king! He turns towards the door. We is he? Gwen should already have send him here! He walks towards the door and tries to open it. Locked! His wife has locked him into his room! Angrily he rattles at the door. "Gwen! Gwen, open this door!" Angrily he walks back to his bed and let himself fall down on it. It was clear, that she wouldn't accept his love that easily. "She must resign. She won't keep Merlin away from me." Then he closes his eyes and calls his servant in his mind using the crystal around his neck."Merlin? Merlin can you hear me?"

Merlin, Gwen and Gaius are still talking about how to make Arthur stay in his room. Suddenly the young sorcerer stops talking. His king has called him in his mind. Gaius and Gwen are looking at him. "Merlin? Merlin can you hear me? Of course you can. Merlin, answer!" Merlin sighs and closes his eyes. "My Lord, I thought we decided to use the crystal only in emergencies." "This is an emergency!" Arthur sounds offended. "Gwen locked me in my room. And you aren't with me. You still let me wait. You have to come here and unlock my door. Immediately!" Merlin opens his eyes. Despaired he looks at Gaius and Gwen. "He wants me to open his door." His king is calling him again. "Merlin this is an order!" Merlin shakes his head. In his mind he tries to calm his king down. "My Lord. I will be with you as soon as possible. I'm... in the woods collecting herbs." Gwen and Gaius are still gazing at him. "What is it? What did he say?" "He ordered my to open his door immediately. I told him, that I'm collecting herbs. But that won't calm hin down for long. And it isn't good that he uses the crystal. Mordred could be around and listening. We need to find a solution!"


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin and Gaius are standing on a corridor in front of the door to Arthur's chambers. Gwen is inside the room. Angry screams and begging words are passing the door. "Gaius? Are you sure, that this has an end in the morning?" Gaius nods. "Yes, I think so. But how we calm him down until the morning - I have no idea. But one thing is clear, nobody should see him in that way." Merlin noods.

Boom! Something bangs at the door. Merlin and Gaius jump up. Suddenly it gets quiet inside and Gwen leaves the room. She closes the door and leans on it. Exhausted she looks at Gaius and Merlin. She shakes her head. "I have no chance. I can't calm him down. I don't reach him." Merlin is wondering. "But it is quiet in that moment?" Gwen looks at him. "He promised me to stay here and keep quiet. But I had to make a promise in return.." Sceptically Merlin looks at her. "What for a promise?" Just in the moment as Gwen starts to explain, Sir Percival walks towards them.

He still holds his goose in his arms. Stunned Merlin, Gwen and Gaius are looking at him. Sir Percival smiles. "I wish everyone of you a lovely night. Amanda and me, we are going to bed now. Aren't we Amanda? This was a hard day. Just think about it, they wanted to roast her! She is still shocked. I hope she didn't get a lasting psychological harm. Thank god, I was there right in time to save her." He bows and leaves with his goose into the direction of his chamber. The three friends stay back and watch him speechless. As the knight disappears around the corner, they burst peals of laughter.

After they calmed down, Gwen adds. "At least he is peaceful. What you can't say about Arthur. If he doesn't get what he wants, he starts to rage in his room again." Merlin looks at Gwen. "No, you don't suggest, that I.." Gwen nods and makes a step towards Merlin. She puts her hand on his shoulder. "Merlin, he won't stop to riot until you stay with him. During the day it wasn't a problem, but now in the evening it is. Do you want the whole royal court to hear him calling you?" And as if Arthur would have heard her words, he calls from inside his room. "Merlin! Merlin, where are you? I'm waiting!" The young sorcerer sighs. "There must be another way." Gwen shakes her head. "He is only quiet now because I promised him that you would go inside. If you won't go inside during the next five minutes, I fear he starts to destroy his furnishings." Thunderstricken Merlin first looks at Gwen and then at Gaius. "You really want me to go inside? That can't be true!" In that moment the door opens and Arthur looks at them. Happily he hugs Merlin. "Merlin! You are here!" Merlin smiles a fake smile and enters together with Arthur his chamber. Gwen and Gaius stay outside.


	11. Chapter 11

"Merlin, where have you been." Accusing he looks at him. "I've been waiting the whole day for you." He walks towards him and the young sorcerer retreats immediately. "Arthur please, I.." Arthur smiles. "Merlin, everything is alright. Believe me, nobody will disturb us now. Just you and me.." He grins and Merlin makes another step backwards. "Merlin, I didn't know that you are that shy? You don't need to be. Come here. We have all the time in the world. The evening has just begun."Sheepish Merlin starts to collect his king's clothes and all the other thing Arthur has thrown through in his room. He has done his job. Everything is vandalized. Arthur takes his clothes out of Merlin's hands and throws them back on the ground. "Merlin you are not here to work now. You can do that tomorrow." Despaired Merlin looks up. What should he do? "Arthur.. yes, I'm shy. You are right. You know, everything between us is going so fast... Maybe we should start with trying to get to know each other better?" Artur walks towards him. He faces Merlin directly. "Get to know each other better?" He looks into Merlin's eyes. "Why not. What do you want to start with?" Merlin looks around. His view catches the big bed. He sits down on it. "Why don't you sit here down with me and we'll have a little chat?"

Arthur looks at him with a smug smile in his eyes. "A chat?" He sits down next to him. Merlin nods. "A chat. You know, I tell you some things about me and you tell me some things about you." Arthur gets closer to his friend and looks into his eyes. "Merlin, you know me better than I do. What could I tell you about me? But I can show you some things you don't know about me. I understand why you are that shy. You aren't as experienced as I am." He smiles. "Merlin, don't worry, you can't disappoint me. And I promise I will be very gentle and careful with you." He bends over Merlin to kiss him. Merlin tries to jump up. Arthur sighs. "Its alright. Don't run away. If you need a chat to relax, we will have a chat." He lays down next to Merlin and starts talking..

In the next morning Arthur wakes up at first. He is relaxed and has slept wonderful. In his back he feels the heat of his wife, who is cuddling. A perfect morning. He turns towards Gwen to kiss he, as he jumps up. "Merlin!" Merlin lies next to him in his bed and sleeps. Arthur sits up and looks around. What happened? His head hurts. He tries to remember what has happened last night. But there is nothing but emptyness. Horrified he looks down to Merlin. Merlin awakes and stretches himself relaxed. As he opens his eyes, he looks into the angry eyes of his master. "Merlin! What are you doing here? Get out! And where is Gwen?" Merlin jumped up ashamed, he tries to find the right answer. Just in this moment Gwen enters the room. Amused she looks at Merlin and then at Arthur. The king now also jumps up. "Gwen this is not what it looks like. It is different.." Gwen grins and nods towards Merlin who breathes deeply immediately and leaves the room. Gwen walks towards Arthur. Her husband is blushed and is looking for any explanation.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin puts his head into Arthur's chambers. His king sits at his desk. "Come in Merlin." His servant enters his room. He is still sheepish. "Do you feel better now?" Arthur nods. "Gwen has told me what happened. I'm sorry how I treated you in the morning." Merlin breathes deeply. "I had no choice as to spend the night here. Otherwise you had burned the castle down. It was impossible to talk with you." Arthur sighs. "It is alright Merlin. I think we just forget what happened, because it isn't happened. Is it?" Merlin grins. "No it isn't. My Lord don't you remember anything?" Arthur shakes his head. No, the whole last day and night are missing." Sceptically he looks at Merlin. "Merlin, you don't hide anything from me. Do you?" Merlin shakes his head smiling. "Of course not."

He looks around in his king's chamber and sighs. "You caused a lot of trouble. It looks like a battlefield. I'll need the whole day to clean that up." Arthur smiles. "You can already start. I'm on my way into the council chamber." Merlin looks over to the big table with the breakfast on it. "You have finished?" Arthur nods. "Yes, thank you Merlin. You can clear the table." Merlin bows and starts to collect the plates. "Did you find out, in what meal that flour was inside? Strange that only you and Sir Percival have been enchanted. I really wished I had seen Sir Percival's face this morning when he woke up with a goose in his arms." He grins and starts working. Meanwhile his stomach started growling. There is one little cake left on the table. It smells that appetizing and looks that delicious.

Merlin looks at it. Arthur can't laugh about the goose. he shakes his head and adds. "Gwen found out that our cook made three little cakes with it. Two of them have been eaten by Sir Percival and me. The last one is here on my table. Merlin you have to dispose it somewhere, where it can cause no more harm." But his servant has already stopped listening. Merlin has taken the last cake and bites into it. Artur turns towards him and watches him eating that cake. "Merlin, don't!" Merlin looks at him and smiles immediately. His eyes shine. He whispers. "Arthur, My Lord..." Panicky Arthur stumbles towards the door. But to late, before he reaches it, the door closes by itself and snaps audibly into the door lock. Arthur is paralyzed. Slowly he turns around. As he looks up, he looks into the eyes of his servant. They are full of love.


End file.
